The Breaking Point
by wolfknight20
Summary: Basically something i have been wanting Ron to do for a long time. Ron protects Hermione after Malfoy's verbal abuse by confronting him. First fic be kind and R&R please.


This is my first fic please be kind. Somewhere between 4th and 6th year.

I own none of Harry Potter just a big fan.

hope you like it

* * *

Ron Weasley sat in the Gryffindor common room trying hard to ignore the only half finished essay sitting beside him throwing a ball in the air and catching it while glaring at the essay.

"God why does professor Snape love assigning these huge essays?" complained Weasley. "I could really use Hermione's help, I wonder where she is anyway." Ron sighed and smiled as his thoughts lingered on the beautiful Gryffindor. Her long curls that always fell perfectly in her face that he had to fight the urge to move tenderly behind her ear, her beautiful brown eyes, soft full pouty lips and her smile. Oh, the smile that made his heart jump into his throat.

He knew he cared for Hermione, but could never work up that famed Gryffindor courage to tell her. He continued to stare at the wall as he imagined her in his arms kissing him, until he heard the door to the dormitories open.

He looked over and saw the familiar bushy hair, he smiled "Speak of the devil, hey Hermi-" he was cut off as she ran by him. He saw the tears pouring out of her eyes and heard her trying and failing to control the sobs coming from her.

He turned and watched with concern as she bolted up the stairs to the girls rooms not knowing what to do other than be concerned.

"HERMIONE!" Ron turned to see Harry run in concerned draped across his face. "Harry what in Merlin's name is happening? Why is Hermione crying? What happened?" Ron rambled having so many questions. "Malfoy happened" Harry said simply. "He found out she made prefect when he didn't and cornered her and said some really awful things to her."

Ron's blood boiled at the simple mention of Malfoy's name but when he heard what he did Ron's head nearly exploded with just pure rage. He ran out of the common room through the door to the stairs, barely hearing Harry yelling "Ron, RON, where are you going? What ar-" then Ron was out of earshot of Harry's voice.

He ran through the nearly deserted hallways searching for that bastard, most of the school would be in the Great Hall eating dinner. He froze when he saw him down the hall standing between his lackeys Crabbe and Goyle. Ron started storming towards him with tunnel vision on Malfoy as his hatred burned even more than he thought was possible.

"Well if it isn't Weasley." Draco said in his smug tone that made Ron somehow more angry. "What on earth do you wa-" Malfoy was cut off by Ron as he slammed his fist into Malfoy's face a sickly satisfying crunch sounding as he fell back into the wall. Before he could fall Ron had him by the collar holding him against the wall. "What the hell do you-" again Malfoy was cut off this time by the feeling of Ron's wand against his throat.

Ron saw Crabbe and Goyle reaching for their wands quickly he pointed it at each of them daring them to try him at this moment they both laid down their wands and Ron quickly returned his attention to Malfoy.

"Feeling a bit brave today Malfoy? Usually your crying begging forgiveness by now." Ron spat the venom dripping from his voice. The fear in Draco's eyes was obvious. "Why are you doing this?" Malfoy asked a pleading tone in his voice.

"You know why I'm here Malfoy! You hurt Hermoine. Something I don't intend to forgive this time." Ron said remembering all the past times Malfoy had done it and how he just dismissed it as him being Malfoy. Ron's hatred grew even more, now partially directed directed toward himself.

"Please, I'm sorr-" Malfoy began but Ron only dug his wand deeper into his throat and got closer to his face. "Never again Malfoy!" he stated as he started to think of the most awful curses he could to teach Malfoy a lesson.

_Ron_. He heard Harry's voice in his head. _Don't do it Ron. He's not worth it, I know how you feel about her and how much you want to but you can't._ "WHY!" Ron shouted out loud "Why shouldn't I curse this piece of trash." Ron said out loud to himself. Ron. Harry's voice in his head continued. T_his would ruin your life if you do this Malfoy. He's not worth the consequences._

"I put up with it long enough. Every time called her Mudblood," the word dripped with more hatred than Ron could have ever imagined. "every time he insulted her. And here he's done it again, he hurt her. He hurt _my_ Hermione." Ron emphasized the fact that she was his to protect. "She is twice as skillful and a hundred times smarter than you could hope to be Malfoy!" Ron roared only inches from Malfoy's face. "I know I'm sorry I'm sorry." Malfoy pleaded.

_Ron_. He heard again inside his head again but not in Harry's voice. This time it was softer more loving and feminine, it was Hermione's voice. _Ron don't do it he really isn't worth it_. 'This is the last time he will be able to hurt Hermione' Ron thought still struggling with what to do with Malfoy.

I_'ll be okay Ron, it's just Malfoy I'll get over it,_ the voice inside his head said trying to convince him. "She shouldn't have to deal with it" Ron whispered out loud as Malfoy stared confused oblivious to the internal struggle going on inside Ron.

_Ronald_ the voice said causing to smirk and his anger to dull slightly, remembering how Hermione used his full name when she was mad._ Stop this nonsense, I will be okay_ the voice softened_ I will be okay. Thank you. _Ron's shoulders relaxed a bit.

"Ron!" he heard Harry's voice from down the hall instead of inside his head. Harry raced to Ron "Ron don't it's okay. Don't do something foolish." Harry said half pleading. Ron looked at the fear in Malfoy's eyes seeing the fear. He lowered his wand. Then he put his mouth to Malfoy's ear.

"Never again Malfoy. You won't say a single bad thing about Hermione. If you even think the word Mudblood in her presence. I'll find you and hit you with a curse so strong You-Know-Who will feel bad for you." Ron whispered meaning every word.

Then he let go of Malfoy and walked away with Harry as Malfoy slid to the floor knowing he was lucky to be alive.

Harry and Ron walked in silence until they reached the entrance to the Gryffindor dormitories where Ron stopped Harry. "Harry... I... uh thanks mate." Ron said. "No problem," and as if reading his best friend's mind "and don't worry I won't tell Hermione." Ron smiled with appreciation. They walked in found Hermione and comforted her until she stopped crying all the while keeping the secret of what happened between Ron and Malfoy. Ron stayed with her, holding her and running his hand through her hair until she fell asleep. He watched her longingly wishing he had the bravery to tell her that he was in love with her.

**The Next Day**

Hermione awoke the next day disappointed to see the blue eyed ginger boy she secretly loved not beside her. But all the same she went through the day feeling better as it progressed though she missed seeing the ginger boy all day as he was nowhere to be found. She looked in the common room, the boys dorms, the Great Hall even the library knowing already she wouldn't find the blue eyed boy she longed to see. Finally she decided to give into her hunger and head to the Great Hall for dinner. As she walked along the halls she ran into Harry who was on the same mission.

She shared small talk with her best friend as they walked to the Great Hall only half listening. As they approached the the hall they saw Malfoy leaving with two black eyes and a thick bandage over his nose. He noticed Hermione and froze for a moment, Hermione braced herself for another verbal assault but was shocked when he just ducked his head and walked away muttering something that sounded like I'm sorry as he passed by.

Hermione was shocked. No, she was beyond shocked. She noticed Harry smiling to himself, suddenly suspicious Hermione turned straight to him the smile disappearing immediately. "Harry... what happened to Malfoy?" Harry looked away quickly trying to find the words to say. "I don't know" he came up with nervously. Hermione stared him down quickly breaking the Harry's resilience. "Okay... he's gonna kill me for telling but yesterday when something inside him snapped. I have never seen him that mad." Harry explained. "Who?" Hermione questioned. "Well... Erm.. Ron." Harry finally admitted.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat and her heart started to flutter. 'He got that mad at Draco for hurting me? He was protecting me?' she thought. "What did he do?" "Well," Harry's smirk returned "lets just say he convinced Malfoy not to do it again." Harry told her not wanting to explain the fury he saw in Ron's eyes and the fact he almost killed Malfoy.

Hermione couldn't believe what she heard Ron hard protected her and apparently scared Malfoy to the point he actually apologized... well sort of. She had to find him had to tell him how she felt this was her best chance to tell him her feelings. How was she going to find him though she had looked through the whole castle for him. Then she turned and saw him he was at the Gryffindor table just finished eating from the looks of it. She rushed by Harry quickly walking towards Ron who was getting up from the table. He turned and looked at her with the beautiful blue eyes she loved and suddenly she was at a loss for words, it seemed as if the whole hall had gone silent like it was just the two of them there.

"Hermione I-" he started but before he could another word she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He hesitated for just a moment but then returned the kiss. It was soft but also deep and passionate. It was just the two of them as if they were floating in space hoping the kiss would never end but eventually they parted and they were back in the Great Hall to cheers and hoorahs from their fellow Hogwarts students. They looked at each other blushing slightly but they didn't care about the wolf whistles or any of it, they had each other and that's all they needed. Hermione stood on her tip-toes and whispered in Ron's ear "Thank you." Ron smiled and kissed her again just as passionately as they pulled away Ron finally said those it "I love you Hermione Granger." She smiled "I love you too Ronald Weasley."

They stared into each others eyes until Harry yelled "Bout damn time." They both chuckled and walked away hand in hand Ron saying "Yeah, yeah it is."

* * *

Please rate and review


End file.
